A slip ring device is per se known that is capable of changing the force with which a brush of a rotating electrical machine is pressed against a ring that is installed upon the rotation shaft thereof, so that this force becomes smaller when the brush is not conducting current as compared to when it is conducting current (refer to Patent Document #1). Moreover, Patent Document #2 may be considered to have some relevance to the present invention.